Caught in the End
by bballgirl22
Summary: Disregard title. For btrlover09's older sister. I've never written anything like this befor for BTR, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Kendall and Jo are engaged. What happens when they're alone in 2J. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Caught in the End**

**A/N: Alright, readers, first, ignore the title because I think it's horrible. This is a one-shot request from btrlover09's older sister. So, here's her request:**

_**Her request is like my request but she wants them to go very far so yeah thanks. **_

**And, I'm not going to tell you the rest because it'll ruin the ending. I will tell you that she also wanted the beginning to be kind of like Our First Kiss.**

**So, just keep in mind that I've never done an M-rated BTR story before, so please no flames and if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks for the request! Enjoy.**

**Pairing: Kendall/Jo**

**Rating: M**

19-year-old Kendall Knight was nervously pacing in apartment 2J. His mother had gone out on an evening shopping spree with Kelly. The two had become great friends/ 16-year-old Katie was out on a date with Tyler. James, Carlos, and Logan were out helping Camille rehearse for a movie she was in. He was waiting for his fiancée`, Jo, to arrive.

As he paced, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly made his way over to it and revealed Jo. She was wearing shorts and a light pink blouse.

"Hi, Kendall," Jo said, smiling as he opened his arms to her. She immediately went to him, closing the apartment door behind her.

"Hi, Jo," Kendall said as he embraced.

"I missed you. I haven't seen you all day," Jo said, her voice muffled by his chest. Kendall laughed softly.

"I missed you, too. Sorry, Gustavo had us working over time, getting ready for the tour and stuff," Kendall explained before planting a kiss on top of her head.

"So, where are the others?" Jo asked, amazing herself at how comfortable she felt around him.

"What? Oh, mom's out shopping with Kelly, Katie's on a date with Tyler," Kendall chuckled as Jo said 'Oohh!' "James, Carlos, and Logan are helping Camille rehearse for the movie," he finished. Jo nodded before pulling away from him a little.

"Kendall," Jo started out hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Kendall asked her curiously.

"Can you…can you teach me one of your songs on your guitar?" Jo blurted out quickly before squeezing her eyes. When she heard Kendall laugh, she opened one eye to see him smiling at her, so she opened her other eye hopefully.

"Sure," Kendall said. He took her hand and led her to the room he and James still shared. Neither of them minded. They were like brothers.

They both sat on Kendall's bed and he picked up the guitar.

"What song do you want to learn?" Kendall asked her. Jo blushed as he looked at her and fiddled with the engagement ring on her finger.

"Um, how about 'Stuck?'" Jo asked.

"You got it," Kendall replied. He placed the guitar correctly in her hands and moved his arms around her to guide her.

"For there were so many things that I never ever got to say," Kendall started softly singing the song while moving his hands with Jo's over the strings.

"'Cause I'm all tongue-tied with my words getting in the way," Jo joined in with him.

"If you could read my mind, then all your doubts would be left behind. And every little thing would be falling into place. I will scream to the world, they will see that you're my girl, but I just

Keep getting stuck, stuck

But I'm never giving up, up.

In the middle of a perfect day,

I'm tripping over words to say.

I don't want to keep you guessing,

But I always end up getting

Stuck, stuck.

But I'm never giving, up, up."

"That was great!" Kendall told Jo as they played the last cords of the song.

"Really?" Jo asked as she looked up at him. "I didn't realize it was that easy."

"It's not, you're just that good," Kendall smirked. She smiled up at him.

Kendall leaned over and kissed Jo, gently setting the guitar down next to his bed before wrapping his arms around her waist. He felt her arms move up to wrap around his neck.

When they broke apart out of need for air, Jo whispered, "Love you."

"Love you, too," Kendall whispered back as he rested his forehead against hers, his breath tickling Jo's lips as he spoke. Their lips met again a moment later.

Kissing Kendall never ceased to amaze Jo. It always felt incredible. She closed her eyes and was sitting delicately on Kendall's lap before se knew it, her legs wrapped around his waist as she smiled against his lips.

Jo leaned back and felt Kendall's muscular body cover her own. She moved closer to him, if that was even possible, as their lips separated but still stayed only centimeters from each other. Jo's brown eyes were focused on his green ones and vice versa. She felt one of Kendall's hands slip under her shirt and gently cup her breast.

"Jo, you are so amazingly beautiful," Kendall whispered.

"I could say the same to you," Jo whispered back. Kendall gave her an odd look and they both started laughing quietly. "No, I mean you're handsome, silly," she corrected herself and he smiled at her.

Kendall met her lips again as his other hand snaked up her shirt and cupped her other breast. He squeezed lightly and Jo gasped. He looked at her, concerned.

"No, its fine," she whispered in answer to his unasked question.

Jo moaned against Kendall's mouth as he undid her bra clasp and slipped off her before helping her take off her T-shirt. She felt Kendall straddle her and glanced up at him before closing her eyes and his lips pressed against her neck.

She shivered in delight as he ran his tongue over her breasts, lightly nipping occasionally.

Jo moved her hands to his shirt and quickly unbuttoned it with shaky fingers. She opened her eyes as he shrugged his shirt and tossed it on the floor next to his bed. She fiddled with the button on his jeans before finally undoing and felt him pull her shorts off. He tossed her shorts and his jeans in the pile that had started forming.

Jo kept her eyes on Kendall's face as he grabbed a condom and slipped it on inside his boxers.

"Jo," Kendall asked as he lowered himself back down. He propped himself up on his elbows so his full weight wouldn't crush her. "Are you sure?" he finished his question in a soft voice.

"I'm sure of anything when I'm with you," Jo told him, smiling again as his lips met hers yet again. Jo felt his tongue sliding across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips for him and stopped herself from laughing as their tongues battled for dominance. As their tongues continued the playful battle, Jo felt pull her panties down until they were around her ankles. Jo took a deep breath, her eyes still focused on his before she pulled down his boxers.

"Kendall," Jo whispered when she broke the kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Don't hurt me," she added in a whimper. Kendall looked down at her before kissing her again. He thrust into her at the same time and they both laughed at the noise Jo made as she arched her back up towards him. It sounded kind of like a muffled yelp from a dog that got its paw stuck in a doggy door.

A few tears dripped down Jo's cheeks and Kendall tenderly wiped them away before she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped his hand until the pain subsided and she leaned up to kiss him again.

"Baby, are you okay?" Kendall asked as he noticed the look she was giving him.

"I'm fine. I can't help the fact that I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you," Jo giggled as Kendall smiled.

A moment later, they both came together and Kendall gently pulled out of her. Jo watched him as he disposed of the condom and pulled his boxers back on. She followed his actions and pulled her panties back on.

As Kendall laid back down next to her, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Before they knew it, both of them were sound asleep in each others arms.

It was around midnight when the others met in the Palm Woods lobby and arrived back home to the apartment. Kendall and Jo were still asleep.

"Come on, Carlos. Let's get to bed," Logan pulled Carlos across the room and into their own room.

"Good night, Katie," Mrs. Knight said as she kissed her daughter before Katie went to her room.

"Good night," James called before heading to his room.

"I'll be in to see Kendall, James," Mrs. Knight called.

James entered the room he shared with his best friend and stopped dead in his tracks. Kendall and Jo were asleep in only their underwear. He knew he had to stop Mrs. Knight from coming in. Kendall would do the same for him. Plus, it wasn't bad. They were engaged, after all.

"Uh, Mrs. Knight," James said in a panicked voice as she walked toward the room and he stepped in front of the door. "You don't have to come in here. Kendall's asleep and I need my beauty sleep, so, uh, good night," James finished before slamming, or attempting to slam the door. Mrs. Knight caught it with her foot and pushed into the room, stopping dead when she saw her son and his fiancée`.

"Ahem!" she said, causing Kendall and Jo to wake up with a start.

"Mom!" Kendall yelled at the same time Jo yelled,

"Mrs. Knight!" Kendall grabbed Jo's shirt and shorts off the floor and handed them to her. She quickly put them on behind him and grabbed his hand.

"You too have some explaining to do!" Mrs. Knight said loudly as the others walked into the room.

Kendall and Jo exchanged glances before turning back to face Mama Knight.

**A/N: Alright, so I don't know how it came out, but I hope btrlover09's sister likes it. Thanks fort he request and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, btrlover09's sister asked for a second chapter because of the cliffhanger with Mrs. Knight, so here it is. I hope you like it.**

"Hi mom," Kendall said sheepishly, forcing a laugh as he squeezed Jo's hand. "Hi, guys," he added after seeing his friends and sister.

"Alright, everybody out!" Mrs. Knight yelled. "James, you can stay. It's your room. Logan, make sure Katie and Carlos don't eavesdrop."

"You got it, Mama Knight," Logan said quickly as he ushered Katie and Carlos out the room, a little scared of Kendall's mother right now. He wasn't sure if she was putting on a charade for Katie or not.

"James, sit," Mrs. Knight said. James stayed where he was and she sighed. "James, don't sit." James immediately sat down and Mrs. Knight rubbed her temples.

"Kendall, Jo, start explaining," she ordered.

Over the next fifteen minutes, the couple explained everything, not knowing Logan was the one eavesdropping.

"And were you sure about it?" Mrs. Knight asked when they were finished.

"Yes," Jo immediately piped up, defending Kendall, who just nodded.

And how did you know she won't get-" Mrs. Knight began, but her son cut her off, looking offended.

"Mom, do you think we'd be that stupid?" He pointed to the trash can and Mrs. Knight noticed what he meant. She sighed while James just sat on his bed and listened.

"Are you mad?" Kendall and Jo asked together and they looked at each other. They resisted the urge to kiss and looked back up at Mrs. Knight.

"No, I'm just surprised. Although, you are getting married in a few weeks before the tour. Now, why don't we all get some sleep?" Mrs. Knight told them. Kendall kissed Jo good night and she stood up.

"Good night, Jo," Mrs. Knight said as she hugged her future daughter-in-law. Jo smiled and left the apartment.

"Thanks mom. Good night," Kendall said. Mrs. Knight smiled as he and James laid down and turned out the light.

"LOGAN! She yelled as she saw his ear against the wall before slamming the bedroom door.

**A/N: So, hope you liked it.**


End file.
